Droit de passage
by Fee'Lil
Summary: Aout 1915, une famille arménienne fuit le génocide dont elle est victime dans l'Empire Ottoman. Arrivés à la frontière autrichienne, les membres de la fratrie ont la mauvaise surprise de se faire arrêter et de devoir payer un droit de passage. EN PAUSE
1. OS

**OS : Droit de Passage**

Bonjour à tous,

Voici un petit OS, je sais que le caractère historique peut en rebuter certains, mais essayer ). En attendant le prochain chapitre de Cœurs Révolutionnaires, je vous laisse avec cette lecture qui j'espère vous plaira…

Résumé : Aout 1915, une famille arménienne fuit le génocide dont elle est victime dans l'Empire Ottoman. Arrivés à la frontière autrichienne, les membres de la fratrie ont la mauvaise surprise de se faire arrêter et de devoir payer un droit de passage.

* * *

Voilà plus d'un mois, que ma famille et moi avions quitté notre petit nid douillé en Arménie*. Un mois, que nous vivions dans la peur constante, peur de ces hommes qui disent se battre pour leur pays. Leur pays qui n'est pas le notre, nous, arméniens, ne faisons en aucun cas partis de ce grand ensemble nommé l'Empire Ottoman**. Qu'est ce que pour nous, ce grand ensemble hétérogène gouverné par la Porte*** à Istanbul ? Rien, juste un assortiment de peuples n'ayant rien en commun à part une vie de peur constante provoquée par le joug de ces sultans imbus de pouvoir. Il n'y a aucune cohérence dans cet Empire et toujours la peur de la rébellion, la peur de l'indépendance d'un des peuple vivant dans cette masse de territoire. Si l'indépendance de l'un est accordée cela entrainerait un effet en chaine sur les autres peuples. Cet empire est un grand ensemble mais vide de toute cohésion, construit sur des peuples qui ne se supportent pas.

La peur de la Porte était tombée sur nous, petits arméniens pourtant nous n'avions rien fait pour cela. Pourquoi me demanderez-vous, l'affaire est simple, la peur d'une alliance possible entre l'Arménie et la Russie. Cette alliance pourrait affaiblir l'Empire, car loin d'ici, sur les terres de France, les obus tombent tels la pluie d'automne. Or le conflit réside entre la France et l'Allemagne. Vous allez dire que je m'embrouille, que je suis illogique, mais vous allez comprendre l'Empire est allié à l'Allemagne alors que la Russie s'entend avec la France, ce qui fait de ces deux pays rivaux des ennemis. Donc voilà comment une pluie d'obus provoque à l'autre bout du continent le plus terrible de cataclysme. Donc pour les ottomans, il faut résorber le risque, il faut amputer ce membre gangrené. Voilà comment à l'aube de 1915****, le malheur s'est abattu sur mon peuple, comment des centaines de milliers de soldats de notre communauté ont périt, comment des centaines de notables ont trouvé la mort, comment nous en sommes arrivé à fuir alors qu'une déportation en masse allée être organisée.

Mon père grâce à quelques économies a réussi à nous faire sortir du pays, mais voilà, maintenant, nous sommes enfermés dans une cave froide et sombre, où l'humidité suinte par chaque mur. Nous sommes à la frontière et nous y retrouvons, un sentiment que nous avons que trop souvent ressenti, la peur de mourir. Nous avons été fait prisonniers, mes parents, mon petit frère et moi par d'après ce que j'ai compris par des soldats de l'armée turque. La Porte ne leur verse plus leur solde. Ils essayent de trouver des revenus en demandant des droits de passage et comme nous ne pouvions les payer, ils nous ont enfermés. S'il nous livre, ils auront surement la prime tant attendue donc nous voilà encore dans le doute.

En ce moment, tout le monde dort, moi, je veille, j'ai peur, je ne peux fermer l'œil, je ne veux pas qu'on vienne nous assassiner dans la nuit, car ces hommes nous ont dit qu'il fallait qu'ils statuent sur notre cas. Mon Dieu, qu'allaient-ils donc faire de nous ?

Pourquoi à 19 ans, je dois vivre dans une angoisse constante en l'avenir ? Pourquoi ne suis-je pas, une de ces héroïnes de livre qui font tout pour leur liberté et pour trouver le bonheur ? Pourquoi avons-nous été arrêtés à l'orée de notre liberté ?

On vient, j'entends des pas dans le couloir… Je réveille mes parents. Mon frère dort toujours, je préfère qu'il reste dans les limbes. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre, j'ai l'impression que je vais vomir, le bruit d'une clé qu'on entre dans la serrure se fait entendre puis un déclic. Je vois la poignée s'abaisser, j'ai la tête qui tourne. Enfin, un homme entre, il me regarde et s'adresse à moi sachant que je suis la seule à le comprendre :

« -Tu vas me suivre le chef veut te voir pour pouvoir s'arranger pour le droit de passage, on veut pas du sang sur les mains nous ! On y va »

Déjà ils ne veulent pas prendre l'initiative de nous tué, nous sommes en sursis mais pour combien de temps ?Mes parents n'ont pas compris mais quand mon père me voit suivre le soldat, il tente de s'interposer, il reçoit un coup de crosse et s'effondre. Je me laisse tomber à ses cotés, il respire difficilement mais va bien. Je lui chuchote que tout se passera pour le mieux et qu'on pourra repartir. Au fond de moi, je sais que ce ne sera pas si simple que ça mais je veux que celui que j'ai toujours admiré, garde espoir.

Je suis le turc, je ne connais pas son nom. Il me fait passer par une kyrielle de couloirs, je vois qu'on repasse par le même endroit car il ne souhaite pas que je puisse me repérer pour fuir. De toute façon, ils ne le savent pas mais j'ai un sens de l'orientation totalement bidon.

On s'arrête devant une porte qui s'ouvre à la volée.

«-Sors immédiatement Hans, le sujet est clos, hurle une voix pleine de fureur ». Un homme sort bougonnant.

Le premier se tourne vers moi et demande avec une voix toujours dure

« C'est elle ? Tu en as mis du temps !

-Pardon, j'ai été retardé par son père, se défend mon accompagnateur.

- C'est bon tu peux y aller, laisse-moi avec elle »

Mes hauts le cœur me reprennent, je n'aime pas particulièrement celui qui m'accompagne mais je ne veux pas qu'il me laisse seule avec ce fou furieux qui lui sert de chef. Je commence à détailler ce dernier, il est grand, des cheveux hirsutes, je ne le vois correctement car il est à contre-jour mais je peux dire qu'il a l'air bien fait.

« -Entre et assis-toi, et je te préviens, je ne suis pas d'humeur alors ne tente pas de me désobéir ou de faire quelque chose qui pourrait avoir de regrettables conséquences. »

J'acquiesce et entre m'installer, le bureau est simple mais chaleureux, la pièce ne ressemble pas du tout à l'homme. Il y a un canapé, un bureau et un lit, ainsi que quelques meubles pour pouvoir ranger ses affaires. D'ailleurs dans la pièce tout est impeccable.

Le turc me suit et prend place en face de moi en fermant les yeux certainement pour évacuer son énervement. Je prends alors le temps de le détailler, il n'a pas le faciès des turcs, il doit venir d'une contrée européenne de l'Empire car sa peau est d'un blanc laiteux. Que fait-il donc dans l'armée alors que son peuple vit tous les jours l'oppression ? Je me surprends à le trouver attirant, ses traits fins sont tirés mais on peut voir que son visage n'est pas dur. Il a des lèvres plaines, un visage carré mais sans trop. Il est vraiment beau, souvent on trouve que quelqu'un est beau lorsqu'il a du charme mais là ce n'est pas le cas, tout dans son visage est parfait, angélique presque. Ses traits sont purs, on dirait qu'ils ont été sculpté vous savez comme ceux de ces sculptures que l'on trouve à Ephèse.

Puis soudain, il ouvre les yeux, et je me perds dans ses iris de couleur de jade. Une lueur mauvaise y passe, je prends peur. J'avais oublié l'espace d'un instant, que j'étais, que ma famille était en danger.

« -Je suis Edward CULLEN, le chef de cette division. Je suis aux ordres de la Porte alors normalement, je devrais, vous renvoyer toi et ta famille pour faire ce voyage dont les autorités parlent. Mais ici, on est loin d'Istanbul et on peut passer à travers les filets. Tu vois ces documents ?

Je ne réponds pas, je suis trop préoccupée par le fait qu'il va nous confié aux autorités, pour être déportés. Parce que ce n'est que ça ce grand voyage, une déportation de toute la population arménienne en due et bon uniforme.

-Réponds, me rappelle à l'ordre sa voix sévère

-Oui, je vois ces documents et je suppose que ce sont ce que vous avez rempli à notre intention pour nous remettre aux autorités s'occupant du cas des arméniens.

-Tu ne nie pas être arménienne ?

-Non, j'en suis fière et puis de toute manière je sais que vous savez alors, on ne va pas perdre notre temps ? N'est ce pas ?

-Bien, je préfère, je suis las des jérémiades. Passons donc à ce qui nous intéresse. Donc il y a deux options, la première est celle de l'Empire c'est-à-dire que je remplie les papiers pour votre déportation, soit une possibilité plus officieuse, on vous laisse passer mais seulement à condition d'en payer le prix…

-Nous n'avons plus rien sur nous, nous avons dépensé le peu que notre père avait mis de coté pour parvenir jusqu'ici

-Rien de cacher, tu en es sure ? Pas de bijoux de famille ? Pas d'objet ayant un minimum de valeur ? Parce que pour vous envoyez aux autorités, l'Empire risque d'avoir un geste pour nous et nous payer.

-Si, répondis-je à contrecœur, mon violon…

Il éclata de rire, mais pas un rire de joie, un rire mauvais, que je qualifierais de démoniaque.

« -Que crois-tu que nous pouvons faire d'un violon, petite sotte ! Personne ne voudra nous l'acheter à moins que ce ne soit un violon rare, comme un stradivarius, mais je pense que ce n'est pas le cas

-Non en effet, affirmais-je soulagée, mais soulagée de quoi ? A quoi servirai mon violon si ma famille et moi étions déportés. Nous péririons certainement dans ce voyage sans retour.

-Donc, rien de caché, pas de fortune, pas d'objet de valeur, je vais être contraint de remplir les papiers alors.

-Non, je vous en prie, pas ça ! On ne le mérite pas, mon frère à seulement 10 ans, mes parents ont le droit au bonheur, ils ont eu une vie tellement dure pour pouvoir nous faire vivre, alors sauvez-les ! Que puis-je faire ? Si vous voulez, gardez-moi, je ferai le ménage, la cuisine, mais laissez-les en paix, offrez-leur la liberté.

-Tu serais capable de te sacrifier pour les tiens ?

-Oui sans hésitation.

-Quel est ton nom ? Que je le grave dans ma mémoire comme celui du bien stupide courage.

-Bella.

Il se lève et vient se mettre dans mon dos, sa bouche contre mon oreille. Je sursaute, mon cœur tambourine. Je sens son halène douce sur ma peau.

« -Très bien, je pense qu'on va pouvoir s'arranger. Es-tu prête à tout pour ta liberté et celle des tiens ? murmure-t-il comme si il venait de me confier le plus terrible des secrets.

-Bien alors je vais te proposer quelque chose, je veux que tu joues du violon pour moi…

Je suis heureuse, je lui propose ma vie et il me demande juste de lui jouer du violon, un petit concert et on entre en terre autrichienne.

-Oui, je jouerais pour vous avec plaisir !

-Attends, tu ne m'as pas laissé finir, susurre-t-il, je veux que tu joues pour moi mais nue, je veux que tu joues avant que je te goute, avant que je te donne du plaisir.

Je sens que les larmes viennent, j'aurais du m'en douter la vie ne m'a jamais fait de cadeau, pourquoi est ce que ça aurait été aussi simple aujourd'hui. Ca y est une larme traitresse coule le long de ma joue. Après tout, qu'est ce que j'ai à perdre, plus rien, on m'a déjà pris mon innocence, il y a maintenant un peu plus d'un an.

-Très bien, dis-je. Si c'est ce que vous souhaitez, mais vous me faites la promesse qu'ensuite, vous nous laisserez partir ? J'ai votre parole ?

-Oui, et je tiens toujours mes engagements.

-Quand alors ? Ma voix se fait petite.

-Ce soir. Tu auras ainsi le temps de te faire à l'idée. Si tu veux ta famille et toi pouvais faire votre toilette, je vais tenir un cabinet à votre disposition. Ensuite tu passeras la soirée avec moi.

-Merci, je reviens après ma douche. Sur ces derniers mots, je sortis sans me retourner. Il me dit de l'attendre afin qu'il puisse m'escorter

Je crois que ma vie était faite de manière à attirer les complications, pourquoi est ce que les choses ne pouvaient pas être simples. L'expression pourquoi vouloir faire simple quand on peut faire compliqué semblait faite pour moi ! Pas plus tard que ce soir j'allais devoir me donner à un homme froid que je ne connaissais pas. Ca y est les larmes reviennent, j'ai dix-neuf ans mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir bien plus. Je suis fatiguée, mon moral ne suis plus, je n'arrive plus à croire en l'optimisme. J'ai longtemps eu comme crédo que je ne pouvais pas tomber plus bas mais la vie est entrain de me démontrer le contraire. Et puis maudites larmes, pourquoi ne veulent-elles pas s'arrêter de couler ? Pourquoi Alec n'avait pas tenu sa promesse de toujours être là et de me protéger. Pourquoi ce matin là était-il parti ? Pourquoi les troupes turques était-elle arrivées ? Et pourquoi a-t-il voulut sauver cette femme enceinte ? Pourquoi avait-il pris une balle ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

Il faut que j'y aille, j'embrasse mes parents, leur explique que je suis entrain d'essayer d'arranger les choses. Je le vois, il m'attend patiemment adossé au mur, il semble perdu dans ses pensées. Quand il s'aperçoit que je suis là, il me sourit. Je ne veux pas voir un sourire illuminer son visage, ça le rend humain, or, il ne l'est pas, je le sais ! Comment ? Parce qu'il n'a pas de cœur, il monnaye tout, même les vies.

« -Suis-moi, Bella »

Je ne dis rien et fais ce qu'il me dit, on entre dans la pièce dans laquelle il m'a reçu précédemment.

« -Tu as amené ton violon ?

-Mum

-Bien »

Il m'invite à m'asseoir et à prendre un livre si je le veux, j'adore la lecture, mais n'y ait pas souvent accès. Je regarde la bibliothèque et me décide à voyager avec Jules Verne. Je m'installe confortablement, Edward derrière son bureau, travaille.

Le silence tombe, ce n'est pas un poids mort, c'est reposant. A un moment, je m'endors d'un sommeil profond, je suis bien. Je sens dans mon sommeil qu'on met une couverture sur mon corps. Je me réveille doucement, Edward est là, assis sur l'accoudoir et m'observe. Ses yeux, que j'ai toujours vus froids, reflètent la douceur. Je dois encore être entrain de rêver.

« -Tu as peut-être faim ?

-Oui je meurs de faim !

-Ca tombe bien, on a ce qu'il faut… et là je vois sur la table, des mets qui sentent tous aussi bons les uns que les autres. Oui maintenant je suis sure que je rêve encore

-Vous avez kidnappé les cuisiniers de la Porte ?, il explose de rire à ma remarque.

-Non, nous avons ça tous les jours !

-Et vous n'êtes pas capables de nourrir vos prisonniers ? lui dis-je mauvaise

-Ne montes pas sur tes grands chevaux, silence et mange, profite un peu de ta chance avant que je ne remballe tout ! me menace-t-il, oups, est ce que je l'ai énervé ?

-Un peu de politesse ne fait pas de mal de temps en temps, nous sommes vos prisonniers mais nous ne sommes pas des chiens ! Enfin même vos chiens sont mieux traités !

-Politesse ? Sais-tu que tu as de la chance ? De ne pas déjà être devant St Pierre ? Et je ne pense pas jusqu'à maintenant t'avoir manqué de respect !

-Enfermer des gens innocents contre leur gré ce n'est pas de l'irrespect ? Obliger quelqu'un à coucher avec Vous pour lui octroyer sa liberté, ce n'est pas de l'irrespect ?

-Je pense au contraire que c'est une chance, tu restes en vie avec la liberté en prime et en plus tu as le privilège de prendre un aller direct avec le septième ciel !

-Ca va ? Ton égo est un peu surdimensionné, tu ne trouves pas ? Et bon courage pour arriver à me faire jouir alors que je ne le veux pas.

-Pourquoi ne le voudrais-tu pas ? Sache que jamais une femme ne sort de mon lit sans avoir eut son orgasme.

-Peut-être sont-elles consentantes ? Et puis, on verra, dis-je pour mettre un terme à la conversation. Ce qu'il ne sait pas c'est qu'une fois dans son lit, je jouerais la souche. Il fera ce qu'il veut de mon corps mais je ne l'aiderai pas, je ne participerai pas. Je ne lui donnerai pas ce plaisir. De toute manière même si je le voulais je ne pourrais avoir de plaisir.

Je mange voracement, jamais, je me suis autant régalée. Et là, je pense à ma famille, qui n'a qu'un bouillon plutôt clair à manger et je demande timidement :

« -Pourrait-on amener ce qu'il reste de notre repas à ma famille, il y a longtemps qu'ils ne se sont pas nourris à leur faim. Depuis des mois, on survit.

-Je… Si ça peut te faire plaisir, c'est la première fois que je le vois hésitant

-Merci Edward. »

Y aurait-il un cœur enfouit derrière ce visage froid et inexpressif ? Il semble hésitant maintenant. Il a cédé, peut-être s'en veut-il de cet excès de générosité ?

« -On y va, me coupe-t-il dans ma réflexion

-Où ça ?

-La nourriture.

-Ah oui, bien sur.

-Tu croyais que je n'allais pas tenir ma promesse ?

-Euh…, je ne réponds pas honteuse, mais après tout honteuse de quoi, il m'oblige à coucher avec lui alors je peux ne pas lui faire confiance, non ?

-Je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, je tiens toujours parole. Assène-t-il sur un ton froid.

L'image des yeux de mon frère s'émerveiller devant cette nourriture restera à jamais gravée dans ma mémoire, jamais, il n'avait vu banquet si bien fourni. Je crois déceler une pointe d'attendrissement dans le regard d'Edward pendant qu'il surveille mon frère. Ma mère le remercie pour sa générosité dans notre langue, il ne comprend pas et devient agressif alors je lui explique qu'elle ne parle pas turc et lui traduit ce qu'elle vient de dire. Je souhaite bonne nuit à mes parents et repars sans leur laisser le temps de me poser de questions auxquelles je ne pourrais pas répondre.

On regagne la chambre, Edward coupe le silence et se renseigne assez maladroitement sur moi. Je suis d'ailleurs étonnée de son attention. Cela ne doit me faire changer de cap, il est toujours cet homme sans scrupule.

« -Alors, qu'est ce que tu aimes ? Je veux dire qu'aimes-tu faire dans ta vie de tous les jours ?

-J'aime lire, j'aime la sensation que l'on a quand on lit, on se retrouve dans un autre monde, on entre dans une autre histoire, on envie un peu une vie faite d'héroïsme, de voyages, de rencontre, d'amitié, d'amour. Dans un roman, on vit toutes ces émotions par procuration. Je voudrais être une des ces héroïnes qui se battent au nom d'un espoir, d'une foi, d'une volonté inébranlable. Je suis aussi passionnée de violon…

-Comment cette passion t'es venue ?

-En écoutant un soir les violons de tsiganes, ce sont d'ailleurs eux qui m'ont appris à jouer et donné ce violon, ce n'est pas un stradivarius mais c'est la chose la plus précieuse que j'ai.

-J'ai hâte de t'entendre, et surtout de te voir jouer nue.

Je fis abstraction de ses paroles, je voulais moi aussi en savoir plus sur son compte.

« -Et toi alors, tes passions ?

-J'aime beaucoup la lecture aussi mais plutôt par ce qu'elle apporte, pour la connaissance qu'elle me permet d'acquérir. Et puis j'aime aussi la musique, je joue du piano depuis petit.

-Et ton nom, il ne fait pas turc, n'y d'ailleurs ton physique ?

-C'est normal, je suis d'origine anglaise, avec mes parents on allait en Egypte quand on s'est fait attaquer par des pirates, le bateau est parti vers les fonds. Si je m'en suis sorti c'est parce que des commerçants turcs sont passés par là et m'ont repêché et je n'ai plus jamais quitté l'Empire.

-Oh…

-Et oui la vie ne m'a pas fait de cadeau non plus. »

Le silence redevient roi alors que nous arrivons devant cette porte qui m'angoisse, maintenant, je sais que je ne peux plus reculer. Finalement celui qui va vouloir me faire sienne, n'est pas si inhumain que ça. Je suis agréablement surprise par ce revirement de situation.

Je suis de nouveau dans sa chambre. Edward redevient distant et froid, ses changements de comportement m'excèdent.

«- Montre-moi ce que tu sais faire la Belle. A ton violon.» me dit-il avec un sourire qui en dit long sur ses espérances. Mais je ne veux pas me mettre nue comme ça… je tente donc de jouer comme ça.

Je me saisis de l'instrument pendant qu'Edward s'installe confortablement sur son fauteuil. Je commence à jouer un morceau tsigane, les airs de ce peuple sont mes préférés. Ca me détend, une fois dans mon morceau, j'oublie absolument tout. L'endroit dans lequel je suis, Edward, l'Arménie, la déportation… mon premier morceau est terminé, je lève les yeux vers Edward. Il a l'air d'avoir apprécié, ses yeux se plongent dans les miens, je m'y perds quelques instants. Moment supplémentaire d'oublie cependant rapidement, il me sourit de manière goguenarde

« -Tu joues très bien mais n'aurais-tu pas oublié quelque chose ?

Ca y est, je commence à paniquer : « non s'il te plait, laisse-moi le temps, je t'en pris… »

-Bon alors on va un peu changer les règles, on va faire un jeu, m'explique-t-il en s'approchant de moi, je vais me mettre au piano. Tu vois ce sablier ? On a une minute pour jouer une partie de morceau. Quand je joue tu dois deviner, si tu as tord, tu te déshabilles, si tu trouves, je me déshabille et même châtiment pour moi quand tu joueras. Nous devons jouer que des classiques. Et à chaque fois qu'on perd, on enlève un habit. Cela te conviens-t-il ?

-Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix de toute manière.

-Tu as raison. »

Il est fort, très fort, alors que j'ai enlevé chaussures, châle, gilet, robe, bas de laine et qu'il ne me reste malheureusement plus que mon jupon, ma camisole et ma culotte Edward lui n'a enlevé que son veston et sa chemise. Il est torse nu. Je vois son dos de la où je suis, il est à l'image du reste de son corps, il est fin mais musclé. J'ai envie de le toucher, de le caresser. Il se retourne voyant que je ne joue pas alors que c'est à mon tour et me surprend entrain de le détailler. Il sourit en comprenant la cause de mon inactivité.

« -Que regardes-tu comme ça ? »

Je réponds que rien en rougissant. Il s'approche de moi, je suis toujours debout, il me tourne autour et plaque mon dos contre son buste. Je peux sentir sa musculature au travers de ma camisole, mais pas seulement, je me rends compte que notre petit jeu l'excite, et pour mieux me le faire remarquer, il frotte sans pudeur son érection entre mes fesses. Cette caresse me rend toute chose, je sens que Mon ventre réagit positivement, hélas. Je n'arrive pas à réprimer un gémissement, et je le sens devenir encore plus dur. Il continue un petit moment ce petit jeu tout en laissant une nuée de baiser sur ma nuque et je sens son érection devenir toujours de plus en plus imposante. La chaleur monte dans mon corps, je ne veux pas lui faire ce plaisir et je ne peux pas…

« -Que penserais-tu de passer aux choses sérieuses maintenant ? me Susurre-t-il à l'oreille. »

Non je ne peux pas, c'est pas possible, jamais je ne pourrais. J'ai encore trop ancré dans mes souvenirs le viol dont j'ai été victime. Je sens ses lèvres posée sur ma nuque descendre mes épaules quand la camisole tombe en entrainant mon jupon. Je suis presque nue, il me retourne et m'embrasse. Ses lèvres et ses mains sont douces sur mon corps et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à cet autre homme qui contre ma volonté m'a souillé. Je me mets à trembler mais je ne dois pas, je dois penser à ma famille. Mais c'est plus fort que moi, je ne peux arrêter ces tremblements.

Edward a senti ma panique puisqu'il s'arrête. Doucement il me prend dans ses bras sans plus rien faire que de me chuchoter à l'oreille que tout va bien. Il me demande quel est le problème mais je suis incapable de lui répondre, c'est trop humiliant, je me sens trop sale pour pouvoir lui avouer.

« -Bella, ma Douce, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, on va s'arrêter là, viens on va se coucher et tu vas m'expliquer ce que j'ai fait. Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te mettre dans cet état. Viens, suis-moi. »

Je le suis sans résister alors qu'il ouvre le lit pour que je puisse me glisser dedans. Il s'allonge à coté de moi et me prend dans ses bras en faisant attention de ne pas trop me coller à lui. Pourquoi devient-il si gentils maintenant, pourquoi prend-t-il soin de moi ainsi ? Je ne comprends pas, je veux le haïr pour ce qu'il m'a demandé mais je ne peux pas. Comment l'homme si froid de tout à l'heure peut devenir si humain maintenant ?

« -Explique-moi ma douce je t'en prie… Es-tu vierge ? me sort-il de ma pensée

-Non, ce n'est pas ça, j'ai déjà eu un amant

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui te bloque ? demande-t-il alors qu'il me caresse doucement le dos pour me calmer.

-Peut-être le fait que tu m'obliges ? Non, tu ne penses pas ? Dis-je plus blessée qu'énervée, je ne voulais pas qu'il sache, je ne voulais pas lire la pitié au fond de ses yeux. Je lui avais dit ça en gardant mon regard vrillé au sien

-Tu mens, je le sais. J'ai vu tout à l'heure dans tes yeux que tu me désirais autant que moi je te désire.

-Non, je ne mens pas, je ne veux pas qu'on me force à faire quoique ce soit

-Dans ce cas, tu peux partir tout de suite

-Je… je peux pas.

-Pourquoi ? Ou est passée ta belle assurance ?

-Je n'en ai plus, je vis dans la peur depuis plus d'un an. J'explose en larme. Je suis toujours dans ses bras.

-Alors, le fait que je « te force » à coucher avec moi n'est pas la seule chose qui te bloque. Dis-moi je pourrais t'aider

-Non tu ne pourras pas ! Je me sens si sale, si seule. Dis-je toujours en sanglots. Il gobe mes larmes une à une, ses lèvres sont plus légères que le vent sur mes joues

-Dis-moi, je ne t'obligerai à rien mais je t'en prie dis-moi… me supplie-t-il presque

Pourquoi veut-il savoir comme ça je comprends et pourquoi rompt-il son pacte. J'ai besoin de décompresser, la seule manière de me détendre là est de faire de la musique mais j'en suis incapable alors je demande à Edward :

« -Peux-tu jouer pour moi ?

-Oui bien sur, mais je n'oublie pas, je veux que tu me dises. Je vois dans ses yeux qu'il est étonné par ma demande.

-Très bien. Maintenant que je lui ai dit que je lui dirais, je dois trouver les mots, je dois de toute manière le faire pour moi. Je dois faire le deuil de cette période de ma vie, je veux pouvoir aller de l'avant.

Il se met à jouer, je ferme les yeux pour pouvoir réfléchir. Son odeur m'entoure et je ne le comprends pas, il m'a à sa merci pourquoi se préoccupe-t-il de mes états d'âmes ? Est ce parce que comme il me l'a dit tout à l'heure, il souhaite que les femmes qui sortent de sa couche soient comblées certainement par arrogance ? Non à cet instant, il n'est pas celui que j'ai vu plus tôt. Peut-être pourra-t-il me laver de cet acte. Il est doux, surprenant, beau et finalement il est humain. Mais pourquoi cette partie de sa personnalité est-elle cachée ? Aurait-il honte se montrer compréhensif ? Et pourquoi suis-je attirée comme un aimant vers cet homme qui monnaye ma liberté ? Ce que mon corps a ressenti quant il l'a touché, jamais depuis le jour maudit de mon viol, un homme avait pu me le faire éprouver puisque je ne me laissais plus approcher.

Je vais lui dire, je me lève en m'entortillant dans le drap et je m'assoie à ses cotés. Je pose mes lèvres sur son épaule. Il reste silencieux et continue à jouer, il sait que je vais lui dire et qu'il ne faut pas me brusquer.

« -Voilà, il y a un peu plus d'un an, alors que je rentrais chez moi, un homme m'a accosté. Il m'a demandé si je voulais boire un café avec lui. Je lui ai répondu que non, que j'étais pressée. Il s'est énervé et m'a trainé de force derrière un buisson où il m'a arraché mes vêtements. Il m'a pénétré violemment sans que je ne puisse rien faire pour me défendre. Je criais mais il n'y avait personne aux alentours, puis fatigué de m'entendre, il m'a bâillonné. Je me suis évanouie ensuite. Quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais toujours étendue derrière les arbres, vide de tout sentiment. Puis petit à petit le vide a laissé place à la haine. C'est fou ce que la haine peut aider à surmonter les obstacles mais cette haine se transforme ensuite en peur.

-Je suis désolé. Merci de m'avoir fait confiance ma Douce, je suis désolé d'avoir voulu te forcer à quelque chose que tu ne voulais pas. Je ne te demande pas d'accepter mes excuses. Et saches que si j'attrapais celui qui est responsable de tout ça, qui a fait qu'aujourd'hui tu aies peur des hommes, il ne resterait pas longtemps en vie. »

Il m'avait dit ça avec douceur comme s'il voulait éviter de me faire peur. J'ai toujours la tête contre son bras, mais il prend mon menton entre ses doigts pour me forcer à le regarder. Il m'attire contre lui, pour m'enserrer dans ses bras, j'ai l'impression qu'il veut me transmettre sa force. Quand je croise ses prunelles, ce n'est pas de la pitié que j'y décèle mais simplement de la tristesse.

«- Vas te coucher, on réglera cette histoire plus tard. Dors bien ma Belle.

- Non, je veux que tu me laves de cet affront, fais-moi oublier. Ré-apprend-moi à faire l'amour, a avoir confiance en l'homme.

-Tu es sure ?

-Si je te le demande ! Je vais comme ça pouvoir constater par moi-même tes prouesses, j'attends l'orgasme que tu m'as promis !

-Je te promets que tu l'auras, je ne vante jamais pour rien répond-t-il dans un sourire en coin et retenant son rire.

Je me penche sur ses lèvres pour l'embrasser avec passion pendant qu'il enlève le pic qui permet de retenir mes cheveux.

Il coupe le baiser sous ma vive protestation mais revint rapidement sur mes lèvres, qu'il caresse tendrement de sa langue, jusqu'à ce que je les écarte légèrement permettant à nos langues d'effectuer un ballet sensuel. Nous étions toujours sur le banc du piano, Edward m'y allonge pour écarter les pans du drap que j'avais passé autour de moi, sans pour autant couper notre baiser. Il me laisse m'habituer à sentir son corps contre le mien.

Il s'écarte de moi et se contente de me regarder avec envie. Je me sens rougir sous son regard de braise. Puis il fond sur moi, ses lèvres sans m'embrasser se posent sur ma peau et y tracent un sillon de feu. Ensuite il remonte, sur mon visage, déposant des baisers sur chacun de mes yeux.

« -Tu es si belle » me dit-il dans un souffle, en plus de la chaleur dont mon corps est victime, à présent, les frissons parsèment ma peau. Ses mains descendent doucement vers mes seins, qu'elles empoignent fermement mais sans être brusques ou dures. Ses caresses se font plus légères que des plumes lorsqu'elles atteignent le sommet de mes seins qui durcissent encore davantage.

Ses lèvres vont lentement dans mon cou, le parsemant de baisers mouillés, mes mains s'égarent dans son dos et glissent vers son caleçon. Je me délecte de sentir ses muscles rouler sous mes doigts alors qu'il se retient sur ses coudes pour éviter de m'écraser. Le fait qu'il me touche et que je le caresse m'entraine dans un bien-être que je n'avais pas ressenti depuis longtemps. A cette sensation, je ne peux retenir mes gémissements qui ont pour échos les grognements d'Edward. Il mordille mon épaule, et sa langue passe langoureusement sur la pointe de mes seins en dessinant le contour de mes mamelons et en me faisant cambrer de plaisir. Nos bassins se rencontre, je peux sentir son désir pour moi, et malgré moi, je recommence a trembler.

« -Chut, calme-toi, ce n'est rien, juste moi ma Belle »

Je me calme et je décide que je dois me laisser aller. Il m'embrasse, je m'implique complètement à ce baiser. Je me soigne, il me soigne. Je sais qu'il le comprend, il me prend dans ses bras et m'amène sur le lit. Je m'accroche à lui comme une désespérée. Je sens ma culotte descendre doucement le long de mes jambes. Edward embrasse fougueusement mes chevilles, mes mollets, mes genoux, mes cuisses puis passe à mon ventre, j'ai besoin de plus. Je veux lui faire comprendre, mon bassin va à la rencontre du sien. Il sourit contre ma peau. Ses doigts descendent vers mon intimité et font des cercles sur mon clitoris, puis sa bouche rejoint sa main, sa langue passe entre mes lèvres et prennent possession de mon centre. Je ne m'entends plus tellement je gémis. Je perds toutes références qu'elles soient spatiales ou temporelles.

« -J'adore t'entendre gémir ma Douce mais tu sais que les murs ne sont pas épais, et tout le monde risque d'être alerté », souffle Edward sur mon sexe en feu ce qui fait naître des frissons sur ma peau. En aucun cas, mes gémissements se tassent, au contraire. C'est à ce moment la que je comprends que mon désir a supplanté ma peur de l'homme. Je me donne entièrement, sans complexe. Je suis captive mais pourtant, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi libre. Mon plaisir me submerge enfin. Son visage remonte vers le mien. Il ne cesse de me regarder :

«-Tu es magnifique dans la jouissance, je voudrais garder à jamais tes traits dans ma mémoire. Je veux me souvenir de la lueur qu'a ton visage après que ma langue t'ait fait l'amour, me dit-il en souriant.

-Merci, merci pour tout mais maintenant, à moi de prendre le dessus, de te faire languir avant d'atteindre la volupté.

-Ne crois pas que c'est si facile que ça… lance-t-il

-Je relève le défi ! Il sourit à ma subite hardiesse. Il se retient de rire, je le vois dans ses yeux

Ce qu'il ne sait pas c'est qu'Alec m'a appris certaines choses. Et puis je veux lui faire ressentir autant de plaisir que celui qu'il m'a fait ressentir.

Je commence par laisser trainer négligemment mes ongles le long de son buste alors que mon bassin en contact avec le sien entreprend une danse langoureuse. Il est déjà excité et réagit instantanément à mes caresses. Le frottement de nos intimités fait gémir Edward. Moi aussi je ne peux plus retenir aucun gémissement, mon sexe est devenu tellement sensible que rien qu'un effleurement provoque en moi une secousse sismique. Edward ferme les yeux et savoure les sensations qu'il ressent. Mes lèvres se posent sur son téton gauche puis mes dents l'enserrent doucement pendant que mes mains commencent à faire descendre son caleçon. Sa respiration se fait difficile, il gémit. J'aime réussir à lui apporter un peu de plaisir. Je me bats quelque instant avec le nœud de la barrière m'empêchant d'atteindre son pénis que je sens fièrement dressé. Je pousse un cri de victoire contre les abdominaux de mon amant quand je sens que je réussis. Rapidement ce dernier rempart se retrouve par terre alors que ma main trouve naturellement sa place sur son puissant attribut et commence à tendrement le caresser. Mes lèvres continuent leur descente, quand, elles arrivent à destination, j'embrasse la hampe de mon amant. Je dépose une multitude de baisers sur sa virilité pendant que ma main prend possession de ses bourses. Je sens qu'il va venir, il ne lui en faut plus beaucoup, je reprends ma masturbation de manière plus rapide et me ré-empare de sa bouche lorsqu'il jouit.

Edward me prend dans ses bras alors que je suis couchée sur lui. On reste quelque minute ainsi, j'en profite pour m'enivrer de son odeur.

« -On peut arrêter maintenant ma Douce.

- Non, à moins que tu ne puisses plus assurer pour le reste de la nuit, lui répondis-je dans un sourire que je voulais enjôleur.

-Ouh, tu ne sais pas ce que tu me dis, je suis plus que vexé, rétorque-il en m'embrassant »

Il n'en attend pas plus pour me stimuler à nouveau, je sens sa virilité se réveiller, je me cambre contre son corps pour avoir plus de contact et lui faire comprendre que j'ai vraiment envie de lui.

Quand il sent que je suis prête, il cherche mon regard pour savoir silencieusement, si je le veux et je lui fais comprendre de la même manière que oui. Alors lentement, il me pénètre, je ne vois que lui, mes fantômes se sont volatilisés.

Il va, il vient en moi, se promenant de manière langoureuse dans mon intimité. Puis sa balade se fait plus rapide, il n'arrive plus à ralentir, il doit faire sortir toute la frustration accumulée. En chemin, il rencontre un point particulièrement sensible et je lui en réclame encore plus. Il est alors entrainé dans une course trépidante et à chaque fois mon corps se cambre plus. Je l'accompagne dans sa course folle, mouvant mon bassin au même rythme que le sien. Il ne se contrôle plus. Ses coups de reins se font plus durs, je suis détendue et sens mon plaisir augmenter à chaque fois. Mes lèvres courent sur son visage alors que mes mains saisissent ses fesses.

Puis il arrête sa course au plus profond de mes entrailles et sort une dernière fois complètement de moi avant de m'entrainer dans un orgasme dévastateur en mettant un point final à son marathon. Il me rejoint dans l'extase quelques instants après. Il roule sur le coté et je me love contre lui. Il m'entoure de ses bras protecteur avant de nous couvrir.

Il m'embrasse sur la tempe en me murmurant « merci ». Je m'endors pour la première depuis longtemps sans difficulté et sans avoir peur du lendemain. Et pourtant demain, je serais de nouveau dans la fosse aux lions. Edward ne sera plus là pour me protéger mais pour le moment, je ne veux pas y penser et profiter de l'instant.

Je me réveille dans la nuit, je suis bien mais putain ce que j'ai soif. Je décide de me sortir de l'étreinte d'Edward. Il faut que je calme ma gorge sèche. Il y a un pot-à-eau sur la console devant la porte de la chambre. Je m'y dirige, lorsqu'une main me retient et me retourne. Je lis la fureur dans les yeux d'Edward, j'ouvre la bouche pour parler mais il me stoppe d'un baiser sauvage. Je me retrouve face au capitaine froid de la veille et pourtant j'ai tout de suite cette chaleur dans le bas-ventre qui se réveille.

« -Ou comptais-tu aller ? Tu ne sais pas que fuir est toujours une mauvaise solution ?

-Je ne voulais pas fuir mais simplement boire, et tu me fais mal ! Lâche-moi !

-Tu crois réellement que je vais gober ça et que tu es en mesure de m'ordonner des choses en plus ? Je comprends mieux pourquoi on veut vous enfermer ! Je ne pensais pas qu'on ne pouvait pas faire confiance aux arméniens.

-Mais tu divagues complet ! Pourquoi je fuirais alors que je t'ai donné ce que tu voulais et que tu m'as promis en contrepartie la liberté ?

-Peut-être avais-tu peur que je sois un homme qui ne tient pas ses promesses ?

-Non je t'ai vu hier en tenir une et je suis sure que tu es un homme de paroles alors si tu pouvais remballer le Capitaine Cullen pour faire réapparaître Edward et me lâcher parce que tu me fais vraiment mal !

Je ne sais ce que j'ai dit mais il sort enfin de sa transe, il regarde ses doigts autour de mon poignet et le lâche aussitôt comme s'il venait de se bruler. Dans ses yeux, je ne peux rien lire, tout est trop brouillé. Il m'entraine vers le lit et m'y fait asseoir avant de prendre mon poignet meurtri et de l'embrasser en me demandant pardon. Il se recouche m'entrainant avec lui. Je suis collée à lui et sens que son érection est en pleine forme

« -Edward ?

-Oui

-Je n'ai toujours pas bu, je vais me dessécher si ça continue, lui dis-je, on peut entendre mon sourire dans ma voix. Il me regarde partir. Je fais tomber délicatement la chemise que j'ai sur les épaules. Sa réponse ne fait pas attendre en quelque seconde, il derrière moi m'embrassant la nuque, ses mains sont sur mes hanches et remonte vers mes seins pour les caresser durement mais avec une once de tendresse. Ca y est je repars dans les méandres de la volupté, plus rien n'existe autour de moi à part lui et le plaisir qu'il me donne. Je me retourne et l'embrasse alors que l'un de ses doigts s'immisce en moi. Mes mains s'égarent sur sa virilité. Il me prend dans ses bras et me balance sur le lit avant de me regarder dans les yeux et de me pénétrer. Très rapidement j'atteints l'apogée de mon plaisir tout comme Edward. On se rendort.

Le lendemain je me réveille sous ses baisers. « -Bonjour ma Douce, Bien dormi ?

-Oui, c'est la première fois depuis longtemps.

-Tu es libre désormais.

-Non ne me dis pas ça, j'ai l'impression de ne pas être mieux que ces filles qui travaillent dans des maisons closes.

-Tu penses que je t'ai traité comme telle ? me dit-il alors que je vois de la déception passer sur son visage.

-Non pas du tout, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Au contraire, si ça avait été le cas tu n'aurais pas étais si prévenant avec moi.

-Je préfère ça, me répond-t-il alors qu'un sourire éclaire son visage avant de m'embrasser. Il repart à la conquête de mon corps. Cette fois il est doux et tendre s'attardant sur chaque partie de mon anatomie. Il excite chaque parcelle de ma peau avant de me faire l'amour doucement. C'est lent, c'est tendre. Je sens mon orgasme se construire à chacun de ses coups de reins. Il est encore plus fort que les précédents. Je comprends que je n'avais fait l'amour avec cette passion qu'une fois au paravent, avec Alec, la nuit avant qu'il ne se fasse tué.

« -Il faut qu'on s'habille et qu'on prépare ton départ »

Je rejoins ma famille et on se met en route, Edward nous amène à la frontière. Nous sommes silencieux alors que ma famille exulte sa joie. J'en profite pour entrer dans une de ces réflexions tortueuses dont je suis spécialiste.

Mon cœur se serre, je suis heureuse de partir mais il va me manquer, pourtant je ne le connais pas et il doit être tout ce que je déteste. Il fait parti de ses soldats qui veulent asservir mon peuple et le déporte. Lui le soldat turc, moi la petite arménienne mais aussi lui l'homme et moi la femme qui se complète si bien dans la passion. Lui le pianiste, moi la violoniste que la même passion de la musique rassemble. Lui à la solde d'un empire que j'essaye de fuir. Lui l'ordre, moi la clandestine. Lui la loi, moi la détenue. Lui l'oppresseur, moi la victime. Tout est une question de point de vue mais quelque soit ce dernier tout nous oppose. Mais dans ce contraste, une passion brulante nous rapproche.

Ca y est on part, Edward, nous laisse à la frontière sans même un regard. Il connait notre destination et m'a conseillé la route qui était la plus sure. Ca y est nous sommes en route pour le sud de la France qui est épargné par la guerre.

ooooOOoooo

PDV Edward, six ans plus tard.

Je suis veuf depuis quelques années et je dois la retrouvée. Je touche enfin mon objectif, je suis dans un petit village provençal comme il y en a tant d'autres. Je me retrouve devant un petit jardinet et je la vois enfin. Elle est toujours aussi belle, je suis heureux de savoir qu'elle s'en est sorti.

Finalement elle a été l'héroïne de son histoire, se sacrifiant pour sa famille. Elle a gagné son combat, pour elle et surtout pour les siens. Elle a vaincu la peur, ce sentiment si destructeur auquel de nombreuses personnes ont déjà succombé.

Je vois des enfants courir autour d'elle. Elle est mariée, à quoi je pouvais m'attendre ? Son regard croise le mien, elle est étonnée mais je sais qu'elle me reconnait. Elle me sourit et vient me voir, une petite fille de quatre-cinq ans la suit. Elle s'appelle Jade et là je me souviens des derniers mots qu'elle a prononcé avant de me quitter « Jamais je te t'oublierai, toi, ta douceur, ta gentillesse et les jades qui sont incrustées sur ton visage ». C'est ma fille. Mon cœur fait un bond, elle ne m'a pas oublié…

Bella me salue et me dit que l'on doit discuter. Je suis d'accord, elle a raison. En entrant chez elle, je m'aperçois qu'elle n'a pas d'alliance et qu'elle vit avec ses parents qui me saluent. Un fol espoir me parcoure et provoque de nombreux frissons sur ma peau. L'espoir, c'est le mot qui a régi sa vie, elle a toujours voulu s'en sortir et a placé toute sa détermination pour réussir. L'espoir, mon maître mot depuis trois longues années, depuis le démantèlement de l'Empire. Je vais enfin savoir si elle veut bien de moi.

_**Quelques points d'histoire si vous êtes intéressées :**_

_*** L'Arménie :**__ Vassale de la Perse puis d'Alexandre le Grand. Cette contrée devient un empire au premier siècle avant JC s'étendant du Caucase à la Palestine avant de passé sous le joug des romain grâce à Pompée permettant de créer une zone tampons entre les Empires Romain et Parthe. Premier Etat à adopter officiellement la religion chrétienne en 314._

_A l'époque médiévale, les Empires byzantins et Perses essayent de s'octroyer ce territoire. Après de nombreux changements de joug et de régime, l'Arménie est conquise par l'Empire Ottoman au XV° siècle. Les arméniens sont ensuite soumis à l'arbitraire des gouverneurs et des propriétaires musulmans. A la fin du XIX° siècle la Russie conquiert la partie orientale de l'Arménie. Les ottomans promettent d'engager des réformes. Ces promesses ne sont pas respectées ce qui entraine la création d'un mouvement révolutionnaire socialiste en 1890 militant pour l'autonomie_

_En 1915, un génocide est perpétré par les jeunesses turques à l'encontre des arméniens faisant 1 à 1,5 millions de victimes sur les 2,1 millions d'arméniens vivant dans l'Empire._

_Quelques chiffres : avant le génocide sont fusillés 200 000 soldats arméniens, 600 notables arméniens d'Istanbul en Janvier 1915. A partir d'Aout est organisée la déportation en masse du peuple arménien de l'Anatolie vers la Mésopotamie. Au cours de ce transfert violent, les arméniens sont massacrés ou victime de la faim et du froid._

_****L'Empire Ottomans :**__ ensemble de territoire sous le joug du Sultan Ottoman. Il nait au VIX° siècle et prends pied en Europe en 1354. En 1453, sous Mehmet II, les Ottomans mettent fin à l'Empire Byzantin en s'emparant de Constantinople. Au XVI° ce sont l'Egypte, la Syrie, et la Palestine qui sont conquises ainsi que la Hongrie, les ottomans parviennent même à assiégé Vienne en 1529.  
1571 et la Bataille de Lépante marque le début du lent déclin de l'Empire (la coalition chrétienne avec à sa tête Don Juan d'Autriche bat les ottomans lors de cette bataille navale restée célèbre). L'empire se désagrège petit à petit, déjà en 1830 où il perd la Grèce après une guerre d'indépendance puis l'Algérie au profit de la France. En 1840 c'est au tour de l'Egypte d'obtenir son indépendance. En 1878, lors du congrès de Berlin, il perd la Roumanie et la Serbie. Cet Empire reste néanmoins, une mosaïque de population… En 1908, nationalistes et partisans de la modernisation de l'Empire, les Jeunes-Turcs prennent le pouvoir. En 1914, ils entrent en guerre au coté de l'Allemagne, ce qui lui sera fatal et entrainera son démembrement entre 1918 et 1920. _

_Ces historiques sont bien sur très sommaires. Si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas_

_Dîtes-moi tout, qu'en avait vous pensez ? Alors s'il vous plaît n'hésitez pas ! Verdict ? *croise les doigts pour que vous aimiez :s*_

_A très vite pour celles qui suivent Cœurs Révolutionnaires ! *sachez que cette fiction est bientôt terminée mais une nouvelle est en cours de préparation*_


	2. Chapitre 2

_Coucou !_

**_ATTENTION: APRES UNE REMARQUE PLUS QU'EXACTE DE CLEM-CLEM (merci merci merci), je viens de modifier un terme que j'utilisais à tord! Pourtant ce n'est pas faute de le savoir... Honte sur moi! Le terme holocauste est uniquement utilisé pour nommé le génocide des juifs durant la seconde guerre mondiale!... Merci beaucoup! :S...  
_**

_Alors tout d'abord désolée de cette longue absence, mais mon ordinateur à définitivement rendu l'âme peut avant la nouvelle année et j'ai du attendre mon salaire pour pouvoir m'en racheter un autre. C'est désormais chose faite mais j'ai pris un retard monstre._

_Ce chapitre était enregistré sur une clé usb alors je vous le poste tout de suite. Pour CR c'est une autre paire de manche, mes données se sont volatilisées avec mon ordinateur j'en ai réécrit une partie à la main mais faut que je dactylographie et que je termine._

_Alors après quelques demandes voici ce que pourrais donner un pvd Edward sachant que je n'ai pas repris le chapitre exactement de la même manière, ici Edward se souvient de ce qu'il s'est produit une fameuse nuit d'août dans l'Empire Ottoman._

_Merci pour vos reviews! Merci aux anonymes Tara, (je ne suis pas arménienne, je suis heureuse que ça te plaise), à Colibri (ùerci pour tes compliments, tu me fais rougir), et à Fanny (merci, contente que ca te plaise)  
_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 2 : PDV Edward**

Je la suis, je n'en reviens toujours pas, je l'ai retrouvé… Je pars dans mes idées alors que je la suis. Elle va préparer du thé. Pendant ce laps de temps, je me remémore l'instant ou on s'est rencontré il y a des années. Cette rencontre où nous nous étions nourris par la passion alors que rien ne le prévoyait, nous avions été réunis le temps d'une nuit parfaitement imbriquer, tel deux pièces d'un puzzle, comme la clé et sa serrure.

Je me souviens de cette jeune femme, prête à tout pour sauver les siens, même à faire l'amour avec un inconnu. Au premier abord j'avais du lui paraître froid, c'était toujours l'image que je souhaitais que les gens ait de moi. Je fus encore plus antipathique avec elle, car au moment même où je l'ai vu, j'ai su que j'allais pour la première fois, tromper ma femme. Siobhan ne méritait pas que je la trompe, elle était belle, douce et surtout je l'aimais. Elle ne méritait pas ce que j'allais lui faire subir. Non, elle qui m'avait toujours soutenu, elle qui venait des terres ancestrales d'Irlande, qui m'avait permis de refaire surface après la mort de mes parents. Elle était apparue dans ma vie au moment ou tout allait mal et elle m'avait permis de m'en sortir. Je ne la méritais pas. Je ne voulais pas la tromper, mais je savais que j'allais le faire avec cette jeune femme si belle et si forte qui avait osé me tenir tête. Je m'en voulais car je n'allais pas résister à cet appel de la luxure alors que ma femme m'attendant, espérant mon retour était malade. J'étais pathétique.

Quand elle est arrivée dans mon bureau, je l'ai tout de suite mise dans le bain. Je me rappelle exactement de la scène. Hans avait échoué la mission que je lui avais confiée comme à chaque fois

J'avais été infect avec Dimitri quand il me l'avait amené. Elle semblait perdue, ses yeux reflétaient toutes les questions qu'elle se posait. Un léger affolement se dessina sur son visage quand elle vit Dimitri partir à ma demande.

« -Entre et assis-toi, et je te préviens, je ne suis pas d'humeur alors ne tente pas de me désobéir ou de faire quelque chose qui pourrait avoir de regrettables conséquences. ». Je préférais la prévenir, je voulais me calmer avant que je fasse quelque chose que je regrette.

Je me souviens que je m'étais alors assis à mon bureau en face d'elle et que j'avais un instant fermé les yeux. Quand je les avais ré-ouverts, je la vis m'observer, elle était plus à l'aise. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit bien dans ce bureau. Il fallait qu'elle paye d'être pour moi une incitation au sexe ! Je partais dans le même discours que d'habitude. Elle m'étonna par sa force et son répondant. Elle ne niait aucunement être arménienne alors que cela pouvait lui couter la vie. Ensuite elle me dit qu'elle n'avait rien pour payer sa libération. C'est à ce moment là que mon vil esprit se mit en marche. Je savais qu'elle ferait tout pour sa famille. Et moi pauvre pouilleux, j'en profitais pour réaliser mes fantasmes. Siobhan ? C'est qui ça ? A ce moment là, je réfléchissais uniquement avec ma queue. Plus tard je le regretterais.

J'avais fait ça dans les règles de l'art voulant qu'elle s'abandonne à moi. Je me levais et me retrouvait derrière elle, toujours assise, en lui chuchotant à l'oreille mon plan. Son corps frissonna bien qu'elle soit trop apeurée par ma demande pour s'en rendre compte.

Les expressions qui passèrent sur son visage changèrent rapidement pour atteindre la résignation ? Où était passée la femme forte qui avait pénétré dans mon bureau ? Je voulais qu'elle me tienne tête, je ne voulais pas d'un fétu de paille. Je la voulais choquée et en colère, pas fragile… Si elle était fragile, je ne pourrais pas lui en vouloir or je devais voir en elle une courtisane. Si elle se montrait autrement que forte, je serais le seul responsable de ce qui allait se dérouler, je ne pourrais en vouloir qu'à moi-même. Je ne pouvais le supporter.

J'avais fait préparer un cabinet de toilette pour elle et sa famille. Je l'attendrais à sa sortie, je voulais profiter le plus possible de cette jeune femme intrigante.

Je voulais la percer à jour, elle me disait aimer la lecture, qu'elle avait apprit le violon avec des tsiganes. J'avais encore des choses à faire avant de commencer ce que j'avais prévu. Je lui avais demandé de s'installer et de lire si elle le désirait, j'avais une bibliothèque particulièrement bien remplie… Elle choisit Jules Vernes, voulait-elle sortir de notre monde, voyager, ne plus avoir à affronter la réalité ?

Je voyais que ses yeux papillonnaient, elle luttait contre le sommeil. Elle voulait arriver au bout du roman mais la fatigue fut trop forte et elle plongea dans un monde ou personne ne pouvait venir l'importunée. Durant son sommeil elle frissonna, j'allais prendre une couverture sur le lit et la couvrit. Je m'installais en face d'elle, pour regarder ses expressions, son sommeil n'était pas calme, des fantômes la hantaient, j'aurais aimais les connaître pour pouvoir l'aider. Elle parlait, disait des mots sans queue ni tête. Qui était cet Alec dont le nom revenait si souvent ?

Après l'avoir vu si fragile, je flanchais de nouveau, je devais recomposer mon masque de parfait salop. Ce n'était qu'une courtisane, je le savais ! Je le voyais ! Enfin je voulais juste me le faire croire. J'étais lamentable, j'essayais de me convaincre de quelque chose qui n'était pas vrai, je le savais pourtant.

Elle se réveilla et je lui proposais de manger. Encore une fois, elle appuya sur un point qui faisait mal. Je savais qu'elle a raison, qu'on est inhumain avec les prisonniers. Mais en même ce ne sont que des êtres contre le régime alors pourquoi être agréable avec eux ?

Elle me demanda d'amener le reste de notre repas à sa famille… Non je ne devais pas céder… Trop tard, j'avais parlé, plus vite que ce que je voulais. Et voilà comment je me suis retrouvais dans cette cellule dont l'humidité suintait par les murs devant une famille dont les yeux semblaient voir un trésor. Je me souviendrais toujours du visage du frère à Bella, émerveillé par le banquet qui s'offrait à lui. Une image attendrissante mais aussi dure. J'avais l'impression qu'il n'a jamais vu autant de nourriture. Pour lui ce qu'on avait amené faisait office de véritable festin.

Bella me regarda, mais pas de manière craintive comme elle l'avait fait jusqu'à ce moment-là, on aurait pu croire qu'elle tentait de me comprendre, de savoir ce qui se cachait au fond de moi. Je me sentis légèrement rougir mais on ne pouvait le voir à cause de l'obscurité.

Une fois sortis, je remis mon masque, c'était une priorité. Elle ne devait pas deviner ce que j'étais, c'est-à-dire un pauvre type.

Nous arrivions enfin à la chambre, je pourrais enfin y accomplir mon fantasme, je la voulais comme jamais je n'avais voulu une femme à part ma femme au début de notre mariage. Mais à ce moment là, c'était triste de l'admettre mais quand je faisais l'amour avec ma femme, je n'arrivais plus à atteindre le paroxysme du plaisir. Elle était tellement fragile que j'avais peur de lui faire du mal. Siobhan le savait, et malgré moi je la faisais souffrir alors que je cherchais seulement à la protéger. Non, il ne fallait pas que j'y pense.

Une fois entrés, je décidais de mettre en place mon plan. Elle commença à me jouer un air jovial que je devinais être tsigane. J'appréciais ce moment, elle jouait vraiment bien. Dans l'armée, il n'y avait pas vraiment de virtuoses. Quand je vis qu'elle paniquait à l'idée de se déshabiller devant moi, je pris la décision de mettre en place un jeu coquin. Je profitais de ses talents de musicienne, j'avais que peu d'occasion d'écouter de la musique.

Je savais que j'allais gagner ce jeu, car les classiques étaient ma spécialité alors qu'elle avait majoritairement apprit des morceaux populaires tsiganes. Elle m'étonna, elle avait quand même une bonne culture musicale. A un moment alors que j'étais torse-nu, je sentis ses yeux appréciateurs sur moi. J'étais enfin parvenu à ce que je voulais, qu'elle me désire.

Je m'approchais d'elle pour plaquer doucement son dos contre mon torse. Je déposais de tendres baisers sur ses fines épaules. Lorsque je voulus soulager mon érection douloureuse en créant une friction entre nous, elle se figea. Au départ je mis ça sur le compte de la timidité mais elle ne se détendit pas alors je voulus savoir ce qu'il se passait. Question qui resta sans réponse. Finalement elle était peut être plus innocente que ce que je pensais. On se coucha, restant silencieux, je ne devais pas la brusquer. Alors que je pensais qu'elle ne me dirait rien, elle me demanda, de jouer un morceau au piano et s'asseyant à coté de moi, elle me raconta son histoire.

Comment un homme pouvait-il forçait une femme ? Remarquez, je ne faisais pas mieux, mais je ne lui aurais jamais fait l'amour contre son gré, j'avais juste voulu accéléré les choses. Après qu'elle m'eut raconté son histoire, je me sentis comme un moins que rien.

Mais encore une fois elle m'étonna, alors que je lui rendais sa liberté, elle me demanda de lui faire l'amour. Après de longs préliminaires, je la sentis s'abandonnée. Je pus, une première fois lui procurer un orgasme et elle m'en offrit également un avant que je puisse la pénétrer avec toute la douceur que je pouvais puiser en moi. Je ne voulais pas l'apeurée. Quand je la sentis à l'aise, je commençais à aller plus vite jusqu'à ce qu'elle me le réclame d'elle-même. Après avoir atteint l'orgasme, elle s'endormit rapidement au creux de mes bras.

Brusquement dans la nuit, je me rappelle avoir ressenti un froid qui me réveilla et ce que je découvris me glaça d'horreur. Bella proche de la porte. Comme à mon habitude, je mis les charrues avant les bœufs et imagina qu'elle était entrain de me fuir. La rage m'emporta, je la rejoignis rapidement et empoigna ses mains en l'embrassant violemment, mon érection se réveilla. Je hurlais sur elle. J'étais si énervé que je fis quelque chose qui ne me ressemblait pas, je commençais à dire qu'on ne pouvait pas faire confiance aux arméniens… alors que jamais au grand jamais, je ne faisais ça. Je détestais la politique de la Porte mais j'étais engagé dans ses armées. Depuis le début de la déportation, je faisais tout pour ne pas envoyer ces pauvres gens vers une mort certaine. Et pour justifier cette faiblesse à mes hommes, je disais que c'était pour obtenir un droit de passage, une compensation.

Puis elle réussit à me calmer en prouvant qu'elle avait percé ma personnalité en différenciant le Capitaine de l'Homme, chose que personne ne faisait jamais. Je m'en voulu de lui avoir fait mal… Elle avait su déceler le masque que je portais en permanence lorsque je travaillais, alors que des gens que je connaissais depuis des années n'en étaient pas capables.

Elle me demanda la permission d'aller boire, elle portait ma chemise ce qui la rendait on ne peut plus attirante. Et la malicieuse l'avait compris puisqu'elle fit doucement glisser le vêtement à terre. En moins d'une seconde, j'étais sur elle, cajolant ses si beaux seins et l'embrassant fiévreusement. Puis ne pouvant pas plus attendre, je la jetais sur le lit et approchait ses jolies petites fesses du bord pour la pénétrer rapidement alors que j'étais encore debout. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de ma taille et releva son buste pour passer ses bras derrière ma nuque et m'embrasser. Toute la douceur de la première fois avait disparut. Nous avions un besoin viscéral de l'autre. A chaque fois je sortais totalement de son antre pour y entrer de nouveau de manière encore plus profonde. Pour que ce soit encore plus fort je pris ses jambes pour les glisser sur mes épaules ce qui me permit d'aller encore plus loin en elle. Elle passa ensuite ses mains sur mes fesses pour les pressées alors que mes lèvres atteignirent la pointe de ses seins pour leur offrir ma langue qui se délectée de leur douceur. Et en un dernier coup, nous atteignîmes l'apogée de notre plaisir.

On se rendormit rapidement et en me réveillant avec Bella endormit dans mes bras, je décidais de la réveiller de la plus douce des manières pour lui faire une dernière fois l'amour. Elle fut plus que réceptive. Je goutais chaque forme de son corps divin, son visage gracieux, son cou fin, ses seins généreux, son ventre plat, ses hanches arrondies, ses jambes magnifiquement bien fuselées, ses fesses bombées, ses pieds biens fait, son dos que l'on croirait sortit de l'un de ces tableaux d'impressionnistes que j'avais pu voir dans les salons parisiens. Cette fois-ci, je lui avais réellement fait vraiment l'amour, je veux dire, ce n'était pas comme une femme que je ne voulais que le temps d'une nuit dans mon lit. L'orgasme qui nous frappa fut un des plus puissants que je n'avais jamais eu.

Et il fallut qu'elle parte, qu'elle me quitte, me laissant seul avec mes scrupules. Je n'avais pas de regret mais je ne méritais plus ma femme. Quand je suis rentrée lors d'une permission, elle comprit que une autre qu'elle occupait mes pensées. Un soir elle se décida à m'en parler, je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier.

« - Mon amour ?

-Oui, ma chérie ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

-En effet, de te parler et que tu me dises la vérité…

-Laquelle ? lui demandais-je, en espérant qu'elle ne souhaite pas que je lui parle de Bella, je ne voulais pas la blesser. Je l'aimais toujours, mais d'un amour différent. J'avais une affection sans borne pour elle.

-Dis-moi tout d'elle…

-De quoi parles-tu ?

-De cette femme qui te hantes et ne me mens pas, je sais très bien que tu as trouvé une nouvelle… femme, qui pourra te rendre heureux sur tout les points… un éclair de tristesse traversa ses yeux. Je m'en voulus d'être si faible.

-Je suis désolé mon amour, ce n'a été qu'une fois et ça ne voulait rien dire… je m'en voulus d'être aussi piteux car je trahissais ma femme en lui mentant et Bella en disant qu'elle ne représentait rien à mes yeux

-Edward, je pense que je te connais mieux que beaucoup de personne, et me mentir est une mauvaise solution. C'est blessant d'essayer de me faire croire quelque chose qui n'est pas vrai en pensant que je ne le remarquerais pas. Est-elle jolie ? Est-elle intelligente ? Pourras-tu débattre avec elle comme tu le faisais avec moi ? Est-elle en bonne santé ? Pourras-tu la serrer dans tes bras sans avoir peur de la blesser ? Pourras-tu lui faire l'amour sans avoir peur de lui faire mal ? Pourrat-elle te faire des enfants ? Pourra-t-elle t'offrir ce que moi je ne peux pas te donner ? Pourra-t-elle simplement te rendre heureux ?

Je me sentais misérable, elle se rendait responsable de ma propre faiblesse

-Ne dis pas ça mon cœur, tu me rends heureux, tu m'as redonné espoir, tu as toujours ensoleillé ma vie, tu …

-Peut-être au début de notre mariage mais ce n'est plus le cas, depuis que ma maladie s'aggrave. Ne gâche plus ton temps avec moi, mon amour

-Non, lui dis-je en larme, ne me dit pas ça, je t'en pris. Tu es la chose la plus importante pour moi. Je veux toujours être à tes cotés…

-Part Edward, je ne veux plus de toi à mes cotés. Ne gâche pas ta jeune…

- Non je serais toujours là, tu te rappelles jusqu'à la mort ? Dans la joie mais aussi dans la peine ? T'en souviens-tu… se soutenir ? Je hurlais et ma voix était déformée par mes sanglots. Je me rappelle d'un jour, sur une plage loin de tout, où tu m'as fait promettre de ne jamais t'abandonner. Est-ce que tu t'en souviens ? Des promesses, je t'en ai faites et je les tiendrais. Une seule ne se réalisera pas… Je n'aurais pas fait ton bonheur…

-De quoi tu parles ! Tu crois de me réveillais chaque matin dans les bras de l'homme que j'aime ne me fait pas plaisir, que de t'avoir encore à mes cotés ne m'emplie pas de joie ?

-Alors pourquoi vouloir me chasser ?

-Parce que je n'en ai plus pour longtemps, tu le sais et je ne veux pas que tu te sentes responsable de quoique ce soit…

-Je veux rester !

-Très bien, capitula-t-elle, je me jetais sur ses lèvres…

-Non Edward, ne fais pas ça… je suis fatiguée, je la pris alors dans mes bras et la berçais jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. Les larmes coulaient encore sur mes joues lorsqu'elle s'éveilla.

-Je suis tellement bien, me dit-elle, mais dès que je serais en terre, je veux que tu partes à sa recherche…

-Ne me demande pas ça…

-Promets le moi, c'est mon dernier vœu. Je veux que tu sois heureux et que tu ne termines pas comme un vieux grabataire abandonné de tous parce que je n'ai pas pu te donner d'enfants. Fais-le pour moi. Promets…

-Très bien. »

Une semaine après, j'enterrais ma femme et je partais à la recherche de celle qui avait volé mon cœur une deuxième fois.

« -Edward ? La douce voix de Bella me sort de ma léthargie. Ca va ? Ca fait cinq minutes que j'essaye de te parler. Pourquoi es-tu là ?

-Une promesse…

-Pardon ?

-Excuse-moi, je devais te retrouver, je voulais savoir si tu avais réussi à t'en sortir…

-Maintenant que tu sais que c'est le cas, tu peux partir ! me crache-t-elle, je ne comprends, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

-Pourquoi ? Laisse-moi te parler…

-Va rejoindre Siobhan si j'ai bien compris. J'écarquille les yeux, comment sait-elle ? Depuis cinq minutes tu répètes son nom et j'ai réussi.

-Tu te méprends, Bella, je t'en pris…

-Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise, que je t'ai attendu pendant ces six ans ? Qu'après m'avoir mise enceinte tout s'est bien passé pour moi ? Tu crois qu'on ne m'a pas traité de trainée ? Et maintenant que tu reviens tu n'as qu'un nom à la bouche, un nom qui n'est pas le mien ? Tu crois que je vais accepter ça ? Maintenant tu peux repartir.

-Siobhan était ma femme, elle est décédée il y un peu plus de 3 ans maintenant. C'est elle qui m'a demandé de te retrouver…

-Cette nuit là, tu étais marié ? De mieux en mieux. Maintenant que tu as tenu ta promesse, tu peux partir.

-Tu ne comprends pas, si elle m'a demandé de te retrouver c'est parce qu'elle avait compris que j'étais tombé amoureux.

-Amoureux ? Comment aurais-tu pu tomber amoureux, en une nuit ? Tu as pris ton pied. Tu t'es servi et après crois moi que d'autres n'ont pas non plus hésité à faire la même chose, tu as juste été le premier. Quand on a traversé l'Autriche, on n'avait plus rien et il a fallu se dégoter de quoi vivre. Et quand les hommes me voyait sans mari avec un ventre arrondi tu crois qu'ils étaient tendre avec moi ? A leurs yeux, je n'étais rien d'autre qu'une fille facile à qui on pouvait pincer les fesses et en quelque sorte c'était vrai. Tu as été le premier à me faire comprendre que mon corps était une monnaie d'échange. Après-toi, il y en a eu quelques autres…

-Tu es injuste. Je t'avais proposé qu'on arrête. On a été deux à vouloir de cette union même si au départ je l'avoue, j'ai été le pire des rustres. Tu m'as même demandé de te faire oublier l'autre….

-Oui ce que je te reproche, c'est de m'avoir fait croire que j'étais autre chose qu'une pauvre fille qu'on pouvait prendre parce qu'on avait envie. En France, je suis tranquille parce que pour tout le monde, je suis une pauvre veuve éplorée par la perte brutale de son mari

-Mais parce que c'est le cas, tu n'es d'aucune manière une pauvre fille… Tu es intelligente, courageuse, altruiste. Tu donnes tout ce que tu as à ceux que tu aimes.

-Comment peux-tu savoir ça ? Tu ne me connais pas. Me demanda-t-elle, comment ne pouvait-elle pas voir le chemin qu'elle avait accompli. Comment pouvait-elle douter de son courage.

-je te dis ça en fonction de ce que j'ai pu voir ce soir là. Tu as été capable de te sacrifier pour ta famille, tu as su voir qui j'étais. Alors oui tu es courageuse, et oui tu es intelligente. Et c'est en grande partie à cause de ça que j'ai voulu te retrouvé, que tu m'as attiré et que j'ai parcouru une aussi longue route…

Elle reste silencieuse et fixe le vide. Je donnerais tout pour savoir ce qu'elle pense

-Quand, je suis partie de l'Empire, j'ai du faire deux deuils, celui de perdre ma patrie, le sol qui m'avait vu naître et celle de laisser derrière moi un homme qui aurait pu être celui avec lequel j'aurais pu élever mes enfants.

Ma déception, fut à la hauteur de mes espoirs, d'une petite voix, je lui demandais :

-Alec ?

-Laisse-moi finir, quand j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte un sentiment de pur bonheur m'a envahi car finalement j'emportais avec moi une partie de celui dont je devais faire le deuil.

Je ne comprenais plus : -Celui dont tu devais faire le deuil ? Je ne comprends pas… je réfléchissais, tout était confus quand tout à coup une lumière se fit

-Moi ?

-Oui toi. Et j'ai réussi à le faire, il n'y a pas bien longtemps, voilà pourquoi j'étais en colère contre ta venue. Ca ré-ouvre des blessures qui ont mis du temps à cicatriser

-Qu'est ce que ça veut dire pour nous ? Pour notre famille ? Pour notre fille ?

-Pour nous, je ne sais pas, je suis censée être veuve, ne l'oublie pas. Pour Jade, il faut que me laisse le temps de trouver les mots.

Ce n'était pas la réponse à laquelle je m'étais attendu, je pensais à un non catégorique ou au contraire qu'elle me sauterait dans les bras.

-Et nous deux dans tout ça ?

-Je n'ai plus l'habitude des jeux de l'amour, les seuls que j'ai eus remontent à l'époque où l'Arménie était encore quelque chose de concret pour moi. Alors que dirais-tu qu'on ne fasse pas tout à l'envers comme la dernière fois ?

-Tu veux que je te fasse la cour ? J'osais à peine y croire, elle nous donnait une chance

- Séduis-moi et j'essayerai d'en faire autant…

-D'accord ! Mon cœur explosait de joie. Je ne voulais pas trop lui montrer de peur de l'effrayer.

-Quant à Jade, est ce que tu peux attendre un peu avant de la rencontrer. Parce que sinon je sens que mon cœur va lâcher à cause du surplus d'émotion.

-J'ai attendu six ans, alors quelques jours, ce n'est pas bien important.

Ce n'est pas totalement vrai, j'ai qu'une envie c'est de faire sa connaissance aujourd'hui, de connaître ses passions, de voir si on a des intérêts en commun et surtout de savoir si elle m'acceptera comme son papa

ooooOOoooo

PDV Bella

Edward, j'ai retrouvé celui que j'ai eu le plus de mal à quitter dans l'Empire, le père de ma fille. En plus, il me propose de reformer une famille. Au départ, je n'y aie pas cru, enfin, je n'ai pas voulu y croire. J'avais peur de souffrir encore une fois, peur de voir mes espérances à nouveau s'effondrait. Mais s'il a fait un aussi long voyage, ce n'est pas uniquement pour profiter de moi. Il a mit trois ans à nous retrouver. Il a perdu trois années de sa vie alors qu'il aurait pu en profiter pour justement trouver une nouvelle femme.

Je crois qu'aujourd'hui le voyage vers mon bonheur est en marche. Enfin je veux y croire même si j'ai quelque doute. Mais si je me bats pour mon bonheur comme je me suis battue pour les miens, peut être que j'y parviendrai… Je le veux de tout mon cœur. Je veux que ma famille soit réunie autour de moi, qu'elle soit solide. Et pour que mon bonheur soit complet, il ne me manque qu'Edward

* * *

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre.

Vous qui êtes arrivées à la fin dîtes moi tout ! (non, non ce n'est pas un ordre, juste une suggestion un tout petit ^peu directive ) )

* * *

Maintenant je vous laisse et je vais enfin pouvoir lire toutes les fictions que j'ai en retard pour lesquelles je vais me permettre de faire un peu de pub bien qu'elle n'en ait pas réellement besoin, je cite Redonne-moi espoir d'Eiphose, Vivre pour toi de Chouchoumag, Nuvole bianche de Pal13 et aussi City of delusion d'Esquisse et Première classe. Toutes ces fictions ont un genre différent mais j'en suis accro !

* * *

Bisous, à la prochaine !


End file.
